The trend in the construction of electrical circuits has been to make the circuits as compact as possible. One aspect of this trend has been to manufacture printed circuit boards with as many discrete components as possible compacted onto the surface area of an individual board. Heretofore, the individual circuit elements on a printed circuit board have been space apart in horizontal orientation; that is to say spaced along the generally planar surface of the board.
It would be desirable, in some instances, to be able to vertically stack individual circuit elements; that is to say, stack the individual circuit elements at an angle relative to the planar surface of the circuit board.